behind the OC
by HappyNoddleGirl666
Summary: just a story about me killing a south park oc writer XD if you don't like then you can just scroll down


A plump girl sat down at her computer, the light from the screen reflected off her thick glasses and made her round, heavily freckled face visible in the dark room. As the computer turned on, she was tying her messy red hair in a bun behind her head. The screen turned to her desktop, a altered picture of Stan and Wendy made to look like Stan was kissing a different girl. The chubby girls OC.

She smiled a brace toothed smile at the picture of her OC and Stan. After she was done admiring the picture she stole and drew over, she clicked on the start button and clicked on WordPad. The program poped up with a fresh, untiled document. Immediately she started typing.

Her story started in a fisrt person narrative.

"Hello, my name is Mary Abella Darkness Thorn Tucker Sue, but you can just call me Mary Sue. I have long, firey red hair with blonde streaks and blood red tips all the way down my back. My eyes are bright hazle, but when im mad, they turn red. Im half angel and half demon since my dad is satan and he had sex with an angle, my half brother Damien hates me cuz im so much more powerful then him! He can be such a bitch sometimes, but if we weren't half sibs, he'd be all over me cuz he thinks im so hot with my sexy gothic closthes and hot bod. Really, my tits are HUGE! They would kill me if I fell on my back, not that I can die since im immortal and all. I get all my clothes from Hot Topic and other goth stores. Right now im wearing my fave outfit; A sexy red mini skirt, black and gray striped sweater that shows off my awesome cleavage, combat boots and grey thigh high stockings. You may think im a slut cuz of the way I dress but im not. I mean just cuz I sleep with a lot of hot guys all the time, dosen't mean im a whore! I live with my cosin, Craig Tucker. He has a crush on me too, but he pretends not to by dating that loser Tweek. Tweek hates me cuz he knows Craig wants a peace of me. Wow it seems like everyone eather wants to f*ck me or kill me! Anyway, I moved to South Park cuz I got kicked out of my old school cuz they said they don't want a slut at their school. It wasn't even my fault! Alot of those guys raped me! Even a teacher for christs sake! They didn't believe me so they kicked me out. Thats so lame but whatever, the guys here are hotter anyway.

Oneday, while I was getting fucked by Kenny and giving Token a blow job at the same time in the schools bathroom (They were raping me, I sware! But they were hot so it was ok) And HE walked in! The sexy, awesome Stan Marsh! My hero. He got Token and Kenny off me and beat them up for raping me. After he knocked them out he rushed over to me on the bathroom floor. I was crying. not cuz I was raped but cuz Stan can see me naked. Truth is, I really like him. But he would never like me, he has that bitch Wendy, and if he didn't want her, he went to Kyle for sex. I stoped crying when I felt Stan's strong arms wrape around me. Then he told me he loves me! Then he says that wendy and kyle can suck it and we start making love on the bathroom floor- "

The chubby girl stoped typing when the sound of a gun cocking came from behind her. She turned around in her swivel chair. She gasped in surprise when she saw an outline of a girl in the darkness. The girl steped out of the shadows and into the light coming from the computer."I think thats enouth, Mary Sue." The girl said, flicking her brown hair over her shoulder with the hand without the gun. This girl was much thiner then the plump girl, but she was just the same age.

"W-what are you doing here? Who are you!" Cried the red head, her voice cracking with fear.

The other girl kept a straight face and said "Im Sara, thats all you need to know . And as for what I am doing here," She flashed the girl a grin and held up the gun."Im going to kill you!"

The ginger girl started to ball."P-please, for whatever I did, I-Im sorry!" He pleaded, her vocie trembling with fear. This did not change Sara's mind, she instead held the gun up to the others freackled forehead.

She smiled a buck-toothed smile at the still pleading OC writer."Good bye, Mary Abella Darkness Thorn Tucker Sue." And then she pulled the triger.


End file.
